


Experiment no.5

by chabulous



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chabulous/pseuds/chabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Hakyeon is the King of Hell and has his little collection of experiments (one of which might be even older than the Hell itself)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment no.5

There was the secret place located in the darknest pit of hell. Hakyeon not only adored his collection, but also made sure so that noone else but him would have an access to it. The place was dear to him, that's where he spent most of the nights, experimenting, testing or simply observing the habits of rare species, animals people thought of as long extinct. He made sure to have one representative of every species that ever existed. Sure, it required a special treatment to keep them alive. He had to turn every each of them into a demon. It put him in pain, that he had to taint the pure blood of the creatures, but it was a little price for the gift of immortality. He was the one, who gave them their life and he was the one, who could take them away. Warewolfs, vampires, nymphs of any kind, dragons, unicorns, there was every fantastic creature one has ever heard of.

The valley ran between the cages and containers of different size. The dim red light that illuminated each specimen seemed to be coming out from nowhere. Hakyeon walked down the path and the sand gradually changed colors, going from pitch black, through the gradient of grey, until it ended up white by the bottom of the door. But the color didn't really matter, as the light changed it's color to different shades of red. When N pushed the door open, he ended up in a completely different room. His special room. The walls in this one were snow white, same as the color of the sand. Light in this one was much brighter, leaving the person who entered the room blind for a moment. 

After getting used to the brightness, one could see a line of four glass containers located by the left wall of the room. Somewhere in between the wires, ropes and rags hanging in each of those containers human-sized silhouettes could be spotted. If one dared to walk closer, one would discover a terrifying, yet fascinating view.

Hakyeon entered the room and without a stop, he approached the first container. Lee Jaehwan, his bandmate, was kneeling down, holding one of his hands in the other one, not moving. When one have taken a closer look at his arms, he could see parts of his skin were missing. But the skin wasn't just randomly maulded. The edges of each wound were smooth and even as if someone took a pair of scissors and cut out a mapped out pattern on it. If it wasn't for the emotions visible on male's face and the raw meat of the wounds, one could think he was a perfectly planned sculpture. But once Cha Hakyeon stopped in front of the male, he raised his head and spit at the glass, showing the hatress towards his bandmate. He didn't mind that. Any emotions showed towards him were greatly appreciated.

Next in the line was Hongbin. Standing proudly, he didn't step aside when N approached his container. He stood there, breathing deeply, even though it clearly put him through alot of pain. He was too proud to show his weakness. Yet Hakyeon knew perfectly well that as soon as he walked out of the room, Hongbin was sliding down to his knees, completely exhausted. It was all written on that pretty face. Hakyeon moved his eyes along male's jawline and followed the track of glass shards sticking out from left side of his neck, going further and expanding on the left side of Hongbin's chest. Oh, he did remember the grunts the other made, when the leader was placing all of those shards, one by one, cutting through male's skin. Too proud to scream out of pain, Hongbin kept it quiet, what only turned Hakyeon more vicious. He wanted all those screams, he needed them, but all he ever got from Hongbin, were those muffled sounds and hisses. From Hongbin's chest, dotted in glass, Hakyeon moved his eyes up again, locking their eyes together for a little while. He didn't need more, as much as the other wanted to hide all his emotions, they were all exposed in his eyes.

Kim Wonsik, the rapper of Vixx was third. Unlike the other two, this experiment was still unfinished. At first glance, he looked perfectly fine. The boy, sitting on the floor, resting his head against the cold glass of the container, didn't have any visible wounds, opened nor healed. No cuts, no restrains. Yet his breath was uneven, chest raising up and falling faster than naturally, cheeks flushed. He must have been suffering. N was aiming for making a creature, whom would have veins filled with poison instead of blood and to obtain that he made sure that every evening this half-human being would be injected with a certain dose of poison. The substance was now burning Ravi from the inside, the neverending flame.  
Hakyeon took a step towards the last container and smirked. Out of those four, maknae was definitely his favourite experiment. Sanghyuk was sitting in the corner of his container, the furthest away from sight he could get. But it didn't really help much. The sewing was still visible through the jagged rags he was wearing. It took long nights for Hakyeon to get this experiment done, but the effect was worth it. By the end of his work, more than anything else, Vixx's maknae resembled a rag doll. Double straight stitches ran against his limbs and every crook on his body, giving a feeling as if the boy was put into living by sewing together different parts of his body. But what he loved the most from his work was boy's face. From the top of Hyuk's forehead to the base of his nose was decorated by a blindhem stitch, as if his skull was cracked then put together, and from the corners of his lips to the middle of his cheeks ran the cross stitch, giving maknae an eternal grotesque smile. The boy's eyes stared into air. In those once sparkling with happiness eyes of now intimidated boy was nothing more than a silent grief and disbelief.

On the other side of the room, instead of the glass containers, there was a single cage located over there, to separate the creature from the rest. The most fascinating one, since that experiment wasn't a result of N's play. That one was unbreakable, he was immortal long before Hakyeon's found out about him and from what he believed, but would never admit, he might have been brought into life before Hakyeon existed. But that wasn't what most fascinated him about that specimen. What was the most remarkable for Hakyeon, was what the other one tried to hide deep inside of himself. The side, that Hakyeon both feared and craved dearly - the beast.

That was where Hakyeon's steps lead him next - towards the cage, filled with wires, ropes and chains, attached to the metal loops and rings, which should have been pierced through Jung Taekwoon's body. Should have... but there was no sight of the man. He disappeared. Wires and ropes were swaying from side to side, as if it has happened literaly seconds ago, though there was completely no way the other could have managed to do that. Hakyeon didn't even have enough time to process what's happened, before he felt someone's tight grip around his throat and a tissue pressed against his nose. That smell...

Pain was what brought him back to his consciousness. For the time being, everything was still blurry and he wasn't sure where he was. All he could tell was that his ribs felt as if he got stabbed several times. He blinked several times, trying to get a clean view. When he finally managed to focus on the things in front of him, he realised that the thing he was curled up on was a couch and he spotted a dark silhouette right in front of him. Leo seemed much taller and much more proud than ever, towering over him. He tried to sit up, but with no result, he tried to use his powers, but they seemed not to be working. "Allow me, sire" He heard the quiet, but cold voice. So unfamiliar, it was strange to hear it coming from his bandmate. Yet it surely was Leo speaking, or more like, what was left of him - the inhumane being Hakyeon so longed to rake up. The male walked over and helped Hakyeon to sit up.

Another sharp pain running through his entire spine made him aware of what have happened. Loops and rings once attached to Taekwoon's body were now hanging from his body, piercing his skin and in some cases, he believed, through bones. That made him feel sick. "Just how you like it, my master". The beast still remained calm, while Hakyeon wanted to yell and toss his body around. Yet he was too weak to do so.

He remained still - the only action he seemed capable of doing, hands resting on both of his sides. He looked at the rings attached to his arms and legs, then at the sigils he noticed on the wall the closest to the couch. There must have been more of those further in the darkness, and that was what was successfully blocking most of his powers. Expelled or not, he still reacted the same to angel wardings.

A faint laughter was what brought his attention back to Leo. One corner of other's lips went slightly up, turning his face expression into a smirk. The beast must have enjoyed that moment - seeing Satan so confused and scared of what was coming next to him. But that smirk was what distracted Hakyeon from everything else. Not thinking twice, he snarled at the other, and as an answer to his behaviour, he received a gentle nudge. In a normal situation, he wouldn't even have felt it, but the nudge was calculated to hit against the ring attached to his ribcage and that pain somehow resounded in all the other wounded spots. Immadiately, he went quiet.

Leo once again stood up to tower against his leader, sending him a sweet smile. Hakyeon didn't want to look at that face anymore. He averted his eyes and focused on male's body instead. He was barely dressed, his chest was fully exposed, showing the perfect abs Leo's been working at as a dancer and earlier as a football player. Parts of the skin were missing, tore out when the beast strugged itself free from the chains, but it somehow only made him more handsome in N's eyes. There was dried up blood on Leo's chest and arms. Most of it was surely his, but some must have been Hakyeon's as the beast restrained him all by himself. The sight didn't work that well as a distraction, looking at male's wounds, he slowly became more aware of his and the pain started ringing in his head once more.

He had to look up again, facing the beast. All the sanity was gone from male's face. It seemed as if his inner side completely got him, killing every ounce of good servant it could find. Hakyeon wasn't going to get away from this one. By the one look in male's eyes everything became clear. It was his death cell. That is, if the beast ever let him die.  
  
Seeing the realisation in Hakyeon's eyes, the beast nodded, and when Leo moved once again to cause him more pain, Hakyeon moaned loudly.


End file.
